There are numerous devices that insulate beverage containers and fit beverage cups of varying sizes. The common feature among these types of devices being rigid coils that surround the beverage container while having insulation properties. Some of these devices are flexible, have different shapes, and are multi-layered. However, these features exist separately in different devices. There is no individual device that incorporates all of these aforementioned features in a single device.
The present invention offers a universal fit for securely holding and insulating a variety of beverage containers. The beverage containers may comprise varying contours and sizes. The non-slip insulating interior along with the rigid coiled exterior of the present invention are the keys to securely holding containers of different shapes and materials. The pliable interior of the present invention allows for more surface area of a contoured container to contact the non-slip insulation. The rigid coiled exterior defines the configuration of the non-slip insulating interior. Together, the rigid coiled exterior and the non-slip insulating interior work together to securely hold containers ranging from soft drink bottles, large convenience store cups, kitchen glasses (trapezoid), and most aluminum beverage containers (rectangle). The present invention is reusable multiple times, reducing waste. The present invention is also washable and configured with no moving parts that may break or accidentally separate. The present invention can be coiled inside one another for ease of storage and shipping.